narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Sarutobi
| image = | birthdate = File:Leo.svg.png August 16 | gender = Male | age = Part I: 31-34 Part II: 37-39 | status = | height = 193.1 cm | weight = 73.5 kg | blood type = B- | classification = S-rank | beast = | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain of the | team = | previous team = Team 13 | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Sarutobi clan | family = | rank = Jōnin | reg = 013271 | academy = 11 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release Fire Release Lightning Release Water Release Wind Release | jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Running Fire Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Lightning Release: Thunder Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow Water Prison Technique Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Severing Wave Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave | tools = Chakra Blades Kunai Shuriken }} stfn-WS3bE4 Arata Sarutobi (猿飛あらた, Sarutobi Arata) is a Jōnin class shinobi of Konohagakure, the former leader of Team 13, and a member of its historic, well-respected Sarutobi clan. Intellectual to the core, Arata is considered one of the village's most knowledgeable, intelligent residents. His high intellect and eidetic memory have translated to his versatility as a shinobi, as well, and earned him the title of The Academic (アカデミック, Akademikku). Befitting his title, he has learned the principles behind the five basic elements and is able to use them, allowing him to master many different techniques. He is also known for his mastery with his daggers, chakra blades through which he courses chakra transformed into his elemental affinity: Wind. For this skill he is referred to as Konoha's Royal Dagger (木ノ葉の王立刀剣, Konoha no Ōritsu Tōken). Background Arata was born the son of Daisuke and Emi Sarutobi, heir to the title of clan head. His upbringing was thus strict: for the sake of his clan, he was expected to excel, and to mature quickly. More than anyone else, his father put the most pressure on him. Despite it all, however, Arata was able to resist cracking under the stress and rose to the challenge. From a young age, his keen intellect and perfect memory were obvious, and combined these traits made him a natural learner. Before he even entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, he was groomed in basic ninja skills and academics, and had leadership traits drilled into him by his father. Arata's talents dominated his childhood and instilled him with an air of overconfidence and self-righteousness, and because of this, he had no friends a child. He preferred to be alone, looking down on the others as not worthy of his time. This was something that plagued him even when he entered the Academy. Upon enrolling in the Academy, Arata was humbled by his talented classmate, Seto of the legendary Uchiha clan. Seto earned Arata's respect and eventually friendship, and Seto's sharp reprimands when Arata displayed arrogance towards their classmates lead to a change in the young Sarutobi. He began to open up more, relax a bit, and spend less time criticizing his peers. As a result, for the first time, Arata was fully embraced by his peers and had friends. He excelled in the Academy as was expected of him, and ended up graduating second from the top of his class: Seto, of course, bested him for the top. Despite some irritation at being outdone, when he and Seto were assigned to the same squad, he was happy, as he would get to continue training alongside his good friend. Personality Arata is a very cool, confident personality. He is very self-assured in his abilities and himself in general, comfortable in his own skin. Formerly arrogant and condescending, he has a developed a certain wisdom about him and now is able to see the potential in people. This trait makes him an excellent, natural-born leader and teacher. As a Jōnin instructor, he was very stern and demanding of his students, pushing them to their limits and then pushing them even further. However, he was also quick to be nurturing and encouraging, pointing out without hesitation when they did something positive or made some sort of improvement. In general, this is how he treats most people: quick to expect their best, but also just as quick to offer praise when due. While he isn't the warmest of individuals, Arata is still kind and generous, for example making it a habit to secretly leave money lying around for Konoha's homeless. This good nature is just often stifled by Arata's veneer of suave formality. He has a gift for words, and is very well-spoken. Seto Uchiha has for years referred to Arata as "an amazing smooth talker." Arata speaks noticeably more elegantly than others around him, putting his great vocabulary and steady, baritone voice to use. Most frequently, women are on the receiving end of his smooth talking. His former students, Teiryū and Raishin, like to joke that he is "Mr. Steal Your Girl," and Teiryū in particular likes to call him "Bro Sensei." Though Arata outwardly disapproves of this because he tries to cultivate a dignified persona, he secretly finds it funny. Arata is generally a rather serious person, preferring to focus more on his duties as a shinobi than on anything else. He considers himself a person of responsibility, as he is in line to take over the position of Sarutobi clan head once his father's health finally fails. Furthermore, for much of his career as a shinobi, he was the captain of the . As such, he is accustomed to dealing with high expectations and pressure. Appearance Abilities Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess Bukijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Trivia Quotes *Coming soon!